American airlines
by MouetteRoquefor
Summary: OS sam/steve parce que ce ship est sous coté


Comme chaque nuit, Steve se réveil a cause de ces cauchemars

Comme toujours c'est Bucky qu'il voit

Et comme toujours il s'attend à le trouver a coté de lui,

Mais bien sur son lit est vide

La première fois il avait eu l'espoir que ce ne soit qu'un horrible cauchemars

Mais il n'y avait que lui sous leur tente

Parfois il a l'impression bizarre qu'il va revenir

Des fois il attend son retour du travail

Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne rentrera plus jamais

Il ne rentrera plus en l'accueillant avec un baisé après une journée de travail difficile

Ayant marre de le voir seul, Nat voulait absolument le mettre avec des filles

Il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de lui dire que ce n'était pas vraiment son truc

Même sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucun problème avec ça

De toute façon il n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un

Il avait juste besoin de sortir, se vider la tête

Il n'y a personne à cette heure

Tant mieux il a besoin d'être seul

Où presque, il y a un autre gars

Certainement un soldat, qui d'autre se lève aussi tôt ?

Et il a une démarche de militaire

Dés qu'il le voit, Steve sent son cœur faire des loopings dans sa poitrine

Et mer... zut

Quand il n'arrive pas à dormir, Sam préfère courir a la place

Quand ce n'était pas les insomnies c'était des cauchemars ou il voyait son petit ami mourir

Et la quelque chose le sort de ces pensés

Enfin quelqu'un

Il y a captain america sur le bord de la route

Il lui jette un regard

Il est encore plus mignon en vrai

Stop, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ?

Il n'a aucun espoir il est probablement 100% hétero

Mieux vaut éviter une déception

Steve ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'a aucune notion en drague

Déjà a l'époque il était super nul, en plus d'être invisible aux yeux des filles (et des mecs)

Il avait fini par sortir avec son meilleur ami

Et encore c'est Bucky qui avait fait le premier pas

En plus les techniques de son époque étaient sûrement ultra ringardes

Steve décide donc d'attirer son attention comme il peut

En courrant plus vite que lui

Et ça fonctionne en plus

Sam se rend compte au bout d'un moment qu'enfaîte il le drague complètement

Captain america flirt avec lui

Bizarrement et énervant certes mais on juge pas, c'était peut être normal en 1930

Bon le problème c'est que maintenant il crache ces poumons et il pue la sueur,

Vraiment super sexy

Super, il a lui toucher la main, wow

Et son t shirt est super moulant

C'est magnifique

Ils parlent un peu de l'armée

Et de son lit

Vraiment subtil génial

Pourquoi il lui parle de filles il aime pas ça les filles !

Voila maintenant il n'a plus aucune chance de conclure, quel con

Steve trouve Sam très sympa

Ils ont beaucoup de point commun

Et il a découvert un nouveau chanteur grâce a lui

Malheureusement il n'a pas le temps de plus lui parler, Nat l'appelle pour une mission

Avant de partir il lui de venir a son travail si il a le temps

Il accepte

Nat voit Steve flirté avec un mec juste devant son nez

Ca ne l'étonne pas vraiment, elle a des doutes sur son orientation sexuelle depuis un moment

Si il est heureux comme ça, tant mieux

C'est mieux ça que de le voir seul et triste

Steve ne revoit Sam que 2 jours après

Peggy lui a dit de refaire sa vie, comme elle-même l'a fait

Nat aussi lui dit ça, tous les jours

Il pense beaucoup à Bucky mais il sait qu'il ne voudrait pas le voir seul

Peut être qu'ils ont raison

Alors il décide de rendre visite a Sam a son travail

Il l'écoute jusqu'à la fin de la réunion et il vient le voir après

Ils parlent un peu

De l'armée surtout

Sam a aussi perdu son partenaire

Il est désolé pour lui

Il sait ce que ça fait

Il lui demande ce qui le rend heureux

Il n'en a aucune idée

Sam revoit Steve après la réunion

C'est cool d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler

Quelqu'un d'autre que sa psy

Il a l'air triste

Mais Sam a une idée pour le rendre heureux

Rassemblant son courage et lui prend les mains

Il sent son cœur cogné dans sa poitrine

Steve lui sourit

Et ils s'embrassent enfin

C'est la première fois que Steve embrasse quelqu'un depuis 1945

Bon il est certain que la dame de l'accueil les a vu

Mais il s'en fiche

Il n'a plus besoin de la cacher de toute façon

Des jours que Sam hésite a appelé Steve

Il avait captain america comme petit ami, c'était génial

Mais bon il avait un travail difficile

Il avait certainement des tas de choses à faire, du genre sauver le monde et tout

C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas rester pour le ptit dej, dommage

Bon il l'avait vu à poil, il n'avait pas à se plaindre

Au moins il avait laissé son numéro en partant

Il n'a pas à attendre longtemps pour le revoir, il le retrouve juste devant sa porte

N'étant plus en sécurité nulle part, Steve trouve donc refuge chez son nouveau petit copain

Enfin il a dit a Nat qu'ils étaient amis c'est tout

Une chose a la fois, d'abord la mission et ensuite peut être un coming out

Il profite qu'elle ne soit pas encore la pour parler un peu a son amant

Il s'excuse d'être partit aussi vite l'autre soir

Heureusement il ne lui en veux pas, il lui pardonne par un baisé

Steve était un gros menteur

Il lui avait qu'il n'avait personne et que Sam était un « ami »

Steve avait une définition bizarre de l'amitié

Parce qu'il était en train de rouler une grosse pelle a Sam la

Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir embrassé

C'était pour la mission, ça compte pas

Enfin la il avait l'air moins mal a l'aise que tout a l'heure

Ils étaient trop mignons

Ils avaient fini par comprendre qu'elle était la

Steve avait fixé le sol comme un gros débile en rougissant

Et Sam avait fait semblant de boire une tasse (vide)

Ils étaient vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre, tout les deux idiots

Nat avait bien sur fini par les prendre

Steve avait eu un peu peur de ce qu'elle pouvait penser

Mais elle avait fait comme si de rien n'était, juste un sourire,

Avant de naturellement revenir a leur mission

Elle était une super amie

Sam avait proposé son aide,

Steve avait hésité un peu, hydra lui avait déjà prit Bucky

Bucky Barnes était célèbre aussi, il était partout dans les livres d'histoire

Et d'après Steve il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux

Sam avait aussi perdu son compagnon

Il savait ce que ça faisait

C'était dangereux, c'était des nazis sans pitié, il pouvait mourir d'un claquement de doigt

Mais captain america avait besoin de lui

Steve était à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs jours

Il avait du combattre son ex maléfique

Il l'avait bien amoché

Il était dans le coma mais l'infirmier avait dit qu'il serait bientôt réveillé

Alors Sam était à son chevet en attendant

Donc son ex copain était de retour en mode tueur en série

Steve était toujours amoureux de lui

Il est sur qu'il va essayer de le retrouver

Sam va le suivre, n'importe ou

Steve lui murmure qu'il l'aime

Sam répond par un sourire

Steve ne se souvient plus de rien après que Bucky lui a sauvé la vie

Il a du perdre connaissance a cause de la douleur et qu'il a faillit se noyer

Bucky est en vie, et il se souvient un peu de lui

Mais il veut rester avec Sam aussi

Son sourire est magnifique

Il l'aime autant que Bucky

C'etait possible d'être en couple avec plus d'une personne,

Tony sort avec Pepper et Rhodey en même temps

En sortant de l'hôpital et après l'enterrement de fury, sa décision est prise

Il va retrouver Bucky, le soigner et ils seront heureux ensemble

Ca va être difficile, il pouvait etre n'importe ou maintenant

Mais il n'est plus seul maintenant


End file.
